Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memories (EPROMs) are used to configure electronic devices, such as Static Random Access Memories (SRAMs) and programmable logic devices. In the case of SRAMs, the SRAM must be configured each time the system initializes. Generally, this initialization configuration is achieved by downloading data from an EPROM into the SRAM. Additionally, data may be transferred from the EPROM to the SRAM whenever new configuration data is needed. EPROMs are used in a similar manner when configuring programmable logic devices.
EPROMs are commonly used on a printed circuit board with other control circuits. Frequently, these control circuits operate in connection with programmable logic devices to which the EPROMs download configuration data. Since EPROMs and control circuits sometimes operate together it would be highly desirable to provide an EPROM that could perform both fundamental configuration functions and extended control functions. Such an approach could reduce the number of circuits on a printed circuit board, thereby saving space and otherwise reduce cost.